


Superstar

by littlemisssunshiiine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fan - Freeform, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssunshiiine/pseuds/littlemisssunshiiine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Imagine written based on the song Superstar by Taylor Swift </p><p>With all of the boys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song so much and I have therefor tried making imagines with it. :) 
> 
> Hope you like it. Feedback is always welcome!

**Calum**

  
_This is wrong but I can't help but feel like_   
_There ain't nothing more right babe_

You knew it was wrong messing around with your best friends' brother. You knew that it would lead to a broken heart. He was a player you knew that. But there was something special between you. You just knew. Because when there was a party and all of the girls there was throwing them self at him, his eyes would be on you, always you. Your best friend knew that you had a crush on Calum, but she didn't know about the late nights with him, about the movie dates and about the secret kisses. You knew you had to tell her, but how do you do that? You looked at Calum and he waved you over. He walked outside and you did so too.  
 _Hi y/n._  
 _Hi Calum_  
You smiled at each other, you felt so lucky knowing this sweet side of the player.  
 _Should we watch the stars and cuddle for a while?_ He asked.  
 _Sure thing_.  
After a while you looked at him and he looked back he started leaning in but you turn you head  
 _What's wrong honey?_  
 _We need to tell her, but she won't be happy._  
 _I know babe._  
 _Why does this feel so right, when everybody is saying it is so wrong Calum?_  
 _It's not wrong. I love you and I wanna be with you._ He said and kissed you.

**Luke**

  
_You smile that beautiful smile and_   
_All the girls in the front row scream your name_

You were at your best friends concert, standing in the crowd with the fans who had no idea who you were. You had been the secret friend who didn't want to be friends with someone famous because you didn't like getting your picture taking, but you wouldn't live without them. You had grown up with them. You had lived next to Michael and he had introduced you to Calum, who had had Luke over one day and when Ashton joined the band you were a group of 5 people. You were close to all of them, but you and Luke had something special. He understood you and always supported you.

Today you were in the crowd and while the boys was singing Lost Boy, you felt someone look at you, you looked up and there Luke was looking you in the eyes, you kept looking at each other. He winked at you and You started blushing and he smiled his beautiful smile and every girl started screaming and so did you, which made him laugh. You waved and sang along with the others, but now you couldn't keep your eyes of him, you now knew why you wanted to cuddle with him every time you watched a movie with the boys, why you always hugged him longer than the other, you liked him as more than just a friends. And something in you stomach told you he liked you back.

 

**Michael**

__  
I'm no one special, just another  
Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you

Michael and you were in a relationship. Or you were in your head. You knew you would never meet him in real life, you had tried everything to get him to notice you, but no matter what he never saw you, there was a million other girls too. But you biggest wish was alone time with him and him telling you that you was his special girl. You daydreamed about him all of the time, just dreamed about being his friend, it was fine being just friends, or you would always want more but you just wanted him in you life, next to you on the sofa watching movies and cuddling. You knew it would never happen. You dreamt about it everyday. It was getting to much for your family to handle. But in your head you had to dream big and you could come out of the idea being next to him and being with him. 

**Ashton**

__  
Good morning loneliness, comes around when I'm not  
Dreaming about you  
When my world wakes up today  
You'll be in another town

The loneliness was to much, so when he was away you slept. But the problem was you couldn't sleep without him near you, you needed something to remind you of him. You looked for his t-shirt, when you found it, you took it with you in bed and started hugging it, missing him more and more, it didn't help your sleeping problem knowing he will be even longer away when you woke up again. You knew you had to keep going and sooner than later he would be next to you again. You looked at your phone laying next to you 3:45 a.m. the clock said. Two weeks and he would be next to you again, for three days. You started watching little videos on your phone with you and him. When you woke up the next morning it was to a text from Ashton saying  
Hi sleeping beauty I tried calling, but you didn't pick up. Two weeks and I will get to hold your hand again, I miss that. We have just landed and I'm tired so I'm going to sleep now. Two weeks and there will be no time difference. Love you forever honey. Xx  
You smile knowing he is doing want he loves but doesn't forget about you while doing it.  
Two weeks, we can do it. I hope you are having fun. My days are the same as always nothing special like you, I can't wait to feel your hand in mine babe. I miss you more than anything. Love you always poophead.


End file.
